Rebel Infantry
The Rebel Soldiers are the main enemies found throughout all Metal Slug games, except Metal Slug 5, where they are replaced by the Ptolemaic Infantry. Information Rebel Soldiers are fanatically loyal to General Donald Morden and share his deep dislike of Regular Army forces. They attack with a variety of weapons, including but not limited to pistols, machetes, rifles, and a variety of explosives. They also follow the basic Metal Slug infantry rule - they're not too smart, or too much of a threat in small numbers, but they can be a real headache if there are a few dozen attacking from both sides. Appearance and Abilities They carry mostly green German WWII helmets and light armor vests. They somehow resemble the generic green plastic toy soldiers from Army Men. In Metal Slug Advance, most rebels have different colors: Green, Red, Yellow and Blue. Some rebels wearing yellow vests had the ability to camouflage through walls. In the Xbox version of Metal Slug 3, there is a mode called Storming the Mothership where you can choose from grenades, bazookas, or shielded Rebel soldiers and save Morden from the Martians. Common Troops Fanatics: One of the most numerous and loyal Rebel Soldiers. They fight with improvised weapons (knives, firework rockets and even improvised rolling bombs.) If the player is driving a Metal Slug, some of the fanatics will attempt to jump onto the Metal Slug, latching onto it. They will then proceed to either damage the hull with a grenade, use a hammer to damage the vulcan cannon or even cover the cannon hole, making the player unable to launch a cannonball. This only occurs in the first Metal Slug. Grenade Soldier: Grenadiers carry backpacks full of grenades which they continuously lob at the enemy. If the player is too close, they will instead use their knife. They are the second most numerous soldiers of the Rebel troops, with only the fanatics being more numerous. Bazooka Soldier: Armed with bazooka resembling the American M1 Bazooka. They usually take position in overhead points or behind cover in order to delay Regular Army troops. They form the backbone of General Morden's paratrooper regiment as almost all paratroopers encountered use bazookas. Shielded Soldier: Taking position at the front of a formation, they approach the player under the cover of their riot shields to slash at them with machetes. If above, below, or out of range of the player, they will fire at them with their pistols. They will often flee after they lose their shield.. Vehicle Driver: 'They drive most of the Rebel Vehicles including Tanks. If the vehicle is destroyed, they will sometimes use a rocket launcher to delay enemy troops before fleeing. Their rocket launchers probably are Russian RPG-2 rocket launchers. 'Minelayer Soldier: Guileful yet dangerous Rebel troop. They lay mines in the hopes of killing careless Regular Troops. Sometimes their mines will pre-detonate, usually killing the minelayer in the process. Some will attempt to run after laying a mine or will do fanatic attack. Bikers: Fast-attack and recon troops, Bikers ride old German BMW motorcycles. They are accompanied by a bazooka-carrying soldier in a sidecar, or riding solo on a one way trip, driving their motorcycles straight into the enemy or detonating a back-mounted explosive shell. Rebel Rifleman: Armed with the rifles resembling the Mauser Karabiner 98k. Similar to snipers, riflemen often attack from a distance, taking cover behind sandbags and other forms of cover. Their rifle has a slow rate of fire and is incredibly unreliable, often seen jamming after every shot. They first appeared in Metal Slug 2. Mortar: Light artillery. Taking cover in holes, behind sandbags and on upper platforms, they bombard oncoming troops with high-explosive mortar rounds, sometimes hitting ally Rebels. They first appeared in Metal Slug 2. Gatling Soldier: Armed with a heavy Minigun and a back-mounted ammo supply. Due to the intense recoil of the weapon, combined with rapid overheating and ammo expenditure, the Minigunners only fire in short bursts, leaving them vulnerable while they ready up for another burst. However, their large ammo containers can resist several shots before failing when shot in the back. They first appeared in Metal Slug 3. Marine Troops Rocket Diver: They jump out of the water and send a rocket flying straight at the enemy, then dive again. They position themselves in medium-depth bodies of water, such as rivers, shores, and even down wells. Marine Diver: These suicide bombers carry an oil drum wired with explosives, that will detonate when they come in contact with a player or bullet. They only appear in Metal Slug 3. '' '' Cannon Diver: Found in water, they usually hide under bridges or cliffs, waiting to ambush enemy troops. They are armed with cannons. Rare Troops Special Forces Soldier: These soldiers wear yellow uniforms who specializes special operation. When killed, they will drop a weapon or a powerup that can be picked up by the player. Elite Rank Soldier: Soldiers wearing pink. They use the same attacks as the fanatics. Despite being an elite soldier, their armor is the same as the common troops, thus dying in one shot. They only appear in Metal Slug Advance. Amadeus Infantry: Top-ranking Rebel soldiers serving the Amadeus Syndicate as elite soldiers, indicated by their dark blue uniforms. A few of them are armed with AR-10s stolen from the Regular Army Arsenal. They are among the most dangerous of the Rebel Infantry. They only appear in Metal Slug 4. Winter Camouflaged Soldier: Rebel soldiers that have been stationed in snowy areas, and given appropriate equipment such as winter coats and snow camouflage. They can also hide in snowmen to perform a surprise attack when the player approaches them. Other than that, they act the same as the regular Rebels. They only appear in Metal Slug 4. Hazmat Soldier: These men wear suits to protect them from infection by the undead. They use the same attacks of the Grenade Soldier. There is also a green variant, which is only seen during the Mummy route. The green variant throw dropshot capsules which, after a set period, explode in a cloud of purple gas and spawns a mummy. They only appear in Metal Slug 4. Future Rebels: Soldiers from the future. They are heavily armed with futuristic variants of the regular Rebels equipment. They only appear in Metal Slug 7 and Metal Slug XX. Other soldiers Image:RebelCooking.gif|Nobody can fight with an empty stomach! Image:RebelGossip.gif|Some talk to keep up with the news! Image:RebelPoop.gif|Better find another bathroom. Image:RebelRest.gif|Taking a nap! Rebel Soldiers Cheering.gif|Three soldiers cheering. 106.gif|Unused sprite of a rebel throwing a pipe bomb similar to the player's pipe granade sprite gameboy soldier.gif|Even Soldiers play the Gameboy! soldiervertcut.gif|Rebel Vertical Cutting (Unused) Gallery Story act 091.png Category:Rebel Vehicles